borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gearbox (weapons)
Gearbox is a weapon manufacturer featured in both Borderlands and Borderlands 2. Gearbox weapons cannot be found via normal loot sources (with exception of the weapons), but can be obtained from pre-order gunpacks, hidden easter egg loot chests or as a reward from certain missions. It is not possible to buy these from weapon vendors. Pre-order Gunpacks Borderlands All these weapons have a level requirement of 3. *Brick's RF-BIA Repeater and SG10-XX Angry Shotgun *Lilith's TK4-BIA Bad Repeater and TD22-OP4 Relentless SMG *Mordecai's BLR4-BIA Cruel Swatter and LB30-BIA Vicious Thunder *Roland's BLR-BIA Bad Repeater and CR30-BIA Deathly Stomper Weapon Tiers *Gearbox Classic *Gearbox Vintage *Gearbox Choice *Gearbox Absolute *Gearbox Original Borderlands 2 A Gearbox Gunpack was featured in the Premiere Club available to those with the Game of the Year Edition or a pre-ordered copy of Borderlands 2. The gunpack includes a starter set of non-level restricted weapons with a unique skin and prefix. Players with the gunpack are awarded: *A Jakobs Diaub, Callipeen, or Muckamuck sniper rifle. *A Vladof Rifle or Renegade assault rifle. *A Hyperion Projectile Convergence SMG. (NOTE: These weapons do not list Gearbox as their manufacturer.) The Gearbox Gunpack weapons are awarded to players after creating a new character, and will either come pre-equipped or in the inventory. The Gearbox Gunpack does not expire, and will be awarded to each new character as long as the player has a redeemed copy of the Premiere Club add-on. Other Gearbox weapons *Rider, a special sniper rifle found in the hidden basement in New Haven. The mission Another Piece Of The Puzzle must be active in order to access the basement. Video *Two Circle of Duty missions, Private and Medal of Duty, have Gearbox weapons as a mission reward. The former gives a repeater pistol, and the latter gives a weapon for the player's character class: Brick gets a rocket launcher, Lilith gets an SMG, Mordecai gets a sniper rifle, and Roland gets a combat rifle. *''Borderlands GOTY Enhanced'' adds 6 new Gearbox weapons: the Baha's Bigger Blaster shotgun, the Hive Mind rocket launcher, the Mug Shot combat rifle, the Silent Night sniper rifle, the Sucker Punch machine pistol and the Violence revolver. They can be obtained by starting a new character, as a guaranteed spawn from the middle chest after defeating The Destroyer, or from any suitable loot source (with an increased chance to drop from Crawmerax the Invincible). All of these weapons have unique black and yellow materials and fixed parts. *Drops of the new Gearbox weapons from the middle chest in The Vault are scaled to the level of the player, so it is possible to obtain higher level versions of these weapons than is possible for other legendary weapons after beating the destroyer for the first time. Since the player is likely to be higher leveled than the weapon scaling of any DLC allows on that playthrough (assuming they do all of the DLC the first time through), it is a good place to pick up some guns that will last well into pt2. The Golden Chest also contains these weapons from time to time, but is not a reliable source of them. It is unknown if other chests randomly containing the weapons use this alternate scaling method. Gearbox Material Effects See Also *Gearbox Software ru:Gearbox (производитель) fr:Gearbox (fabricant) Category:Manufacturers